


Smooth Running

by casstayinmyass



Category: Dumbo (2019)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cane Porn, F/M, Face Slapping, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spanking with cane, Vaginal Fingering, Walking Canes, dream daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You mess up rigging Vand’s favourite part during a show, and you know what happens when he’s disappointed.





	Smooth Running

You wait in Vandevere’s office, pattering your glittery nails. It has been a half hour since Vandevere told you to wait here, and you know exactly what it’s for.

You hadn’t rigged the ropes right on the morning show, and while Vand is usually forgiving, he had a lot riding on this show. Even though the ropes were a minor part at the beginning for a little extra pizazz, he had expressed numerous times how it was his favourite part. At this point, you can’t really tell if you did it on purpose or not.

You and Vand had a very unconventional relationship. It had been established early on that you both were not ones for traditional love– that was evident in the spark you felt between you two at that opening night gala. It was something much rougher, much more exciting for you. At first, he hadn’t been all too convinced of your preferences.

_“I won’t hit you,” he had murmured, “Daddy would never hurt his little girl.”_

_“But what if I… wanted, daddy to?” you had asked, gyrating on his lap. He had groaned, gripping your ass._

_“You’re sure?”_

_“Mhmmm…”_

_“We’ll use a safe word then.”_

_You smiled. “How about… showtime?”_

In present, you continue to drum your nails, getting a little nervous. Where is he?! You’re both going to be late attending the last show of the night– the important one, where that elephant is supposed to make you both even richer than you are.

The door bangs open, and you bite your lip. He’s fuming, and your pussy is already starting to clench.

“Vandy,” you suck on your bottom lip, tucking your hair behind your ear. “I want you to know how sorry–”

He slaps you hard across the face, and you fall out of the chair from the force. He then sits across the table from you, then decides against doing so, rising and pacing.

“You’re sorry.”

“Yes,” you breathe, reaching a hand up to your face. The skin burns, and you feel yourself getting even more aroused. Instances like these always lead to the best sex, and you can tell he gets hard from it too.

“Do you know how hard I worked for this, girl?” he snarls, towering over you. You swallow, getting on your knees.

“Let me make it up to you,” you beg, and scramble forward, fumbling with his zipper. He lets you fumble for a second, watching you with a scowl, then shoves you off, watching you fall to the floor again. You moan, and try to sit up, but he grabs you by the hair, dragging you over to him.

“Suck it, then.”

You exhale, and work his fly open, licking at his boxers until you open the buttons and take him out.

“Fuck!” he hisses, and guides your head as you take his cock in your mouth, tugging your hair. “What a talented little mouth you have…” he growls, “If only you could listen this nicely.”

“I’m sorry,” you moan, and he jerks you off of his throbbing cock, staring at how wrecked you look, lips swollen and wet.

Wiping his brow, he sits at his desk, patting his lap. You saunter over, and he snatches your arm, tripping you and bending you over his knee.

“This is what you get when you disappoint daddy,” he growls in your ear, and grabs his cane, holding it up. He gives you a little eyebrow quirk just to make sure, and you nod feverishly, wiggling your ass up. With a whack, he smacks the cane down on your ass, leaving a pretty red mark. He does it again, and you cry out his name, grabbing at the material of his dress pants.

“What are you waiting for?” he hisses, “Get your pretty lips back around it.”

You groan, reaching down to touch yourself, but he whacks you on the wrist with the cane.

“Ah, ah. Don’t make things worse, little one.”

“Please,” you breathe, and take his cock in your hand, lowering your mouth down over it. He groans, burying his hand in your hair, and gives you one more spank with the cane, before he drops it with a clatter. His fingers then part your thighs, and slide into your slick entrance, roughly curving and massaging.

“Daddy, please!” you cry, and he pushes your head further down, forcing you to deep throat him. He leans down by your ear, and in his deep, drawling voice, he asks:

“Alright, my girl?”

“Yes,” you whine, “Yes, please let me come!”

“You think I care if you come, you useless little whore?” he assumes his previous posture.  _Fuck, fuck, you’re so close._

“You wouldn’t be fingering me if you didn’t,” you have the audacity to retort, and he gasps a little. You start to feel him come in your mouth, and seal your lips around him, taking him deep. He grunts, letting out a soft noise, and his hips arch up as his climax hits fully.

Feeling his cum drip down your bottom lip, you push back once more, and come around his fingers as he keeps fingering you through it.

“So nice… so nice… so lovely,” he’s murmuring, “All mine.”

You roll over on his lap, looking up at him lazily. He admires your body draped over him, and trails a finger down between your breasts.

“How did I get to be so lucky?” he whispers, taking out his handkerchief and dabbing his forehead.

“Keep asking yourself that,” you smirk, and with a little giggle, you slide off his lap. He takes a deep breath, makes sure his hair is presentable, and offers his arm. You tug your panties back up, and the two of you exit his office, walking briskly toward the coliseum.

Once you both get there, Vandevere sits down, a little out of breath, and does up his last button. The man handling the park’s financing raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything until he sees you kiss his cheek, and slip downstairs to rig the ropes.

“Had fun with your little playmate while you kept me waiting, VA?” the man whispers. Vand just smirks.

“Just ensuring the show is smooth running as ever, sir.”


End file.
